Conventionally, mobile terminals having a plurality of housings that are slidably coupled to each other have widely been known, and one example of the apparatuses of such a kind is disclosed in a non-patent document 1. The slidable mobile phone of the background art is provided with a display which is exposed from an upper housing, and the power of the display is turned off in a standby state. Then, when a user confirms a time display and a remaining amount of a battery, and receives an incoming call and an incoming mail, the power of the display and the backlight of the display are turned on, to thereby display predetermined information on the display.
Furthermore, in a patent document 1, a slidable mobile terminal is disclosed. The mobile terminal has a large-sized liquid crystal display and a small-sized liquid crystal display on a lower housing. Furthermore, in a compact state (closed position), the large-sized liquid crystal display is provided in such a position so as to be overlapped with the other housing, and thus, only the small-sized liquid crystal display is exposed.    [Non-patent document 1] Manual for W61SA by SANYO, Page 22    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2008-61185 [H04M 1/02, H04B 1/38]